Les Cons
by lalanoob
Summary: Madeline is a ten year old little girl living a dull life in Troyes, France. The only thing keeping her sane is her imagination and dreams. What happens when she goes into the mysterious attic and see her dreams come to life? La Nouba!


**Les Cons - The Nuts (Part 1) **(La Nouba Series)

_Once upon a time there were four Nuts. Four Nuts that no one could see, but they themselves saw everything. Nuts they might be, but mad they were not. And these Nuts had but one idea in their heads: to mind everyone's business but their own, to disobey, to muddle lines, stories, destinies…and to have fun!_

****

_Troyes, France. 1935_

A small little girl, at the age of ten, looked out her small bedroom window. It was raining outside, the streets were empty, and all she could think about was running out there and dance around in the rain. Of course, her mother wouldn't allow such "nonsense" as she's been told before. Her mother would just suggest she play with her toys. That would usually be a good idea, but the old rag dolls were dull looking, with their pales faces and gray clothes. They just seemed to lifeless for her liking. And all that there was left for her to do was studies and minding her own business when the grown ups were around.

A girl her age shouldn't have such a dull life. Nothing but high expectations of her from the family, and most likely a promised marriage before she became sixteen. None of it was right. Many other girls she would see in the streets would be full of laughter and joy. Wear colorful clothing while playing with toys that would be painted like a rainbow.

She may not have be able to do the things she really wants to do, but her imagination would always still be there, especially on days like this. Also the dreams she had when she slept always gave her comfort as well. It was horrible to say that her delightful and creative thoughts and dreams were the only things keeping this girl sane.

"Madeline!" A stern voice had called from downstairs, "Come down here and show our guests how you enjoy playing the piano!" It was her mother. Now the last thing that she wanted to do today was go downstairs and play Mozart for people she didn't even know.

Madeline stood up from her place next to the window and walked over to the mirror to make sure she looked proper. Her long brown hair was kept neatly in a pony-tail, the dark knee-length purple dress she wore didn't seem to have a single crinkle, and the black slippers were spotless. Madeline heard her mother call again. A feeling of bitterness overwhelmed her.

She opened her door and walked out into the hallway, two sets of stairs on each side of her. The one on her right lead downstairs to where her mother and guests were waiting. To the left, were a set of stairs that lead up to the attic - the only part of the house no one had ever been in. The door always seemed to be locked, her parents never paid much attention to it anyway. They assumed it was too dirty and small to even be a bother.

What ever was in the attic always seemed to spark Madeline's imagination. Thoughts had always gone from monsters that only came out at night to eat children, to a room full of toys.

She then walked to the right set of stairs that led to her mother, but stopped when she heard a tiny 'click' sound.

She turned her head, Madeline looked up the other set of stairs behind to see that the door to the mysterious attic, had opened on its own; only by a crack. She looked at the slightly opened door with caution, it had never been open in the last six years she's lived here. Not even her father and his friends could get it open. It seemed to be utterly impossible that it opened all of the sudden on its own.

_Maybe it's the monsters…_ Madeline thought, _…they must be so hungry that they're willing to come out in daylight._ But even she knew that was a silly thought. Still, the entire situation seemed to be odd enough. A small voice inside of her told Madeline to just go downstairs and play the piano for the guests. That voice was barely heard by the loud voice saying for her to go inside and see what was in the attic.

Madeline took stepped onto the first step slowly, hearing a small creaking sound. She paused, and looked at the door, it didn't move. She kept looking at the door as she walked up the other nine or so steps, holding onto the old wooden railing for safety. Still the door seemed to stay in its place.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she placed her hand on the door and slowly began to push it open. All she could see was black, it was like her eyes were closed. Not a single outline of an object could be seen. No beams of light either, which was strange; outside of her house, you could see a window in the place where the attic was.

"Hello?" Madeline called out softly, feeling frightened as her heart beat seemed to quicken. The door shut behind her as soon as she walked in, another 'click' was heard. She was locked in. Not knowing what to do, she closed her eyes in hopes this was possibly just a scary dream. Then all of the sudden, she felt a cool breeze pass by her gently and a warm hand pat the top of her head, as if the hand was trying to comfort her.

Madeline opened her eyes and looked up, and what she saw made her blink a few times. Standing in front of her were four tall white guys. The tops of their heads were blue, their faces were pale white with blue makeup around their eyes, and red and blacklines highlighting their eyebrow and mouth features. They wore similar, yet different, white and gold clothing.

These were the men that always visited her in her dreams. The men she always referred to as the, Les Cons.


End file.
